


House of the Undying

by alittlehurricane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, boatbaby, season 8? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlehurricane/pseuds/alittlehurricane
Summary: "Does is hurt?", she wonders."Not anymore. I remember the pain so vividly, sometimes I can feel the knives piercing my skin, the darkness taking over."Raising her head from his shoulder, she looks him in the eye before lowering her lips to kiss the path her fingers followed. He feels her heat, her impossible heat warming his skin and weaving its way into his heart. It's a fearful magic she possesses, his Queen. Yet he's not afraid.Perhaps he should be. After all, this woman makes impossible things happen.-------Definitely not canon compliant.





	1. Scars

These scars have haunted her dreams and thoughts for weeks.

 

_Ser Davos said you took a knife in the heart for your people._

_Was that a figure of speech?_

 

What would make a single man be stabbed that many times? He was not a criminal, that much she knew. Yet here was proof that someone or some people wanted him dead. And how did he survive a knife to the heart?

 

As they lay in her bedroom on the boat, in what will be the first of many nights he comes to her, she traces the scar over the left side of his chest.

 

"What happened?", she asks after examining so many possibilities in her head.

 

He considers brushing it off or pretending he didn't hear, but she deserves the truth. This woman who bares herself before him with just a look, she deserves to know, to see him for who he is.

 

"I made a choice and the people I was leading disagreed with it."

 

She should ask more, she should learn the details of how it happened. She should ask if the people who did this are alive. She should kill them.

 

"Does is hurt?", she wonders.

 

"Not anymore. I remember the pain so vividly, sometimes I can feel the knives piercing my skin, the darkness taking over."

 

Raising her head from his shoulder, she looks him in the eye before lowering her lips to kiss the path her fingers followed. He feels her heat, her impossible heat warming his skin and weaving its way into his heart. It's a fearful magic she possesses, his Queen. Yet he's not afraid.

 

Perhaps he should be. After all, this woman makes impossible things happen.


	2. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is pretty self-evident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by jonerystan on Twitter, who was doing a thread of Jonerys/Kimilia images and tweeted me a picture of them kissing. I think I stared at it a bit too long.

As much as Ser Davos says that Jon has been staring at her good heart, so has Daenerys been staring at Jon's face. His lips, most specifically. She watches as he frowns at the council and his brooding makes his lips disappear. She watches him speak and wet his lips during a break. Are they chapped from the cold in the North? Do they have balms as in the foreign lands?

 

"Is his beard coarse?", she catches herself thinking one day and immediately assumes her power glare so no one notices the direction her thoughts were going.

_(Tyrion notices, very little escapes him)_

 

So, when they are kissing, she wants to touch and kiss every single piece of the face at which she stared.

 

His beard is surprisingly soft as she runs her fingers through it. It may leave a mark on her soft face, but she doesn't really care. She kisses his brows, certainly not furrowed now, then makes her way to his ear, where she moans his name. His lips are supple and he surprises her by licking the side of her face. Well, she also wants a taste of him, so pulls him impossibly closer and kisses him until she is out of breath.

 

He smiles a little against her lips, almost in ecstasis as he presses against her, lifting her leg to reach a better angle. She gasps, yet she doesn't stop looking at him. If this is another dream about the King in the North, she definitely doesn't want to wake up.


	3. The sun rises in the East

It's not the first time he wakes up to the sight of her eyes.

 

_When he woke up from the dip he took in the frozen lake, he thought he had actually died this time. They said freezing was one of the best ways to die and it was true. He didn't feel the pain of the knife or his lung collapsed. He was simply taken by darkness and he woke up to what he thought was the Seventh Heaven. Her violet eyes filled with tears and yet she looked almost happy._

 

This time there is no grief behind her smile, just a touch of laziness. He doesn't say a word, simply kisses her now that he can. It starts out softly, just the softness of her lips against his beard and next thing he knows, she is straddling him and throwing off the covers. As always, he is trapped between desire and duty - he'd like nothing more than to see where this goes, but he should leave before morning comes.

 

"I should go before anyone notices," he speaks while staring at her breasts. The candles play with the color of her nipples and he wonders what they look like in daylight.

 

" _Iksā ñuhon sir_. I didn't give you permission to leave."

 

It is strangely arousing to hear her speak in Valyrian and he only smiles as he remembers hearing these words before.

 

"Anyone could see me come out of your chambers."

 

"I am no blushing maid, Jon Snow. I am a Queen, your Queen, and I want you," she makes her point by grinding her hips on his. " _Gaomagon jaelā nyke?_ "

 

He has no idea as to what she said, yet he replies, "Aye, whatever my Queen demands."

 

He lifts his head and catches one of her nipples, sucking on it lightly.

 

"Good."

 

She rides him, soft and sensually and then harder and panting. In her pleasure, she speaks in foreign tongues and he reads her body to understand what she wants.

 

As the sun rises, Davos finds his chambers empty and smiles, much like Missandei, who softly closes the door after finding her Queen sleeping in the arms of the Northern man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the book, Dany's eyes are described as violet and Jon's eyes are dark grey. I've decided to go with that, even though I think Emilia and Kit are perfect in every way for their parts.
> 
> Iksā ñuhon sir - You are mine now.
> 
> Gaomagon jaelā nyke? - Do you want me?


	4. The road

The ride to Winterfell was not warming her up to the North. She felt sluggish and tired all the time - but it was probably all those sleepless nights on the boat with a certain person. She felt nauseous, but it was probably the food here, which was very different. Not many fruits and greens to be had here. And the cold was brutal, even her warmest clothes could not keep her face warm enough.

But Jon could. As the wind whipped through the tent the men set up for their Queen, it was Jon's arms that kept her warm at night. She tried sleeping alone that first night, buried under many furs, but her fingers and her feet and her nose just wouldn't warm up. Until Jon arrived, that is. After most of the camp had gone to sleep, he came in, flushed after passing the smirking soldiers posted outside.

She smiled when she saw him, looking huge from her spot on the floor and the cloak he was wearing. He removed it along with almost all his clothes as she observed him and then he joined her under the covers.

She immediately rubbed her very cold feet between his and he flinched.

"You are bloody freezing, woman!"

"I KNOW! I just lay here contemplating how awful it would be if the blood of the dragon froze to death."

He laughed and soft kissed her cold lips, her nose, her ear. "Perhaps this wolf can keep you warm."

\----------------

Strangely, she woke up in the middle of the night feeling too hot, almost sweating. In his sleep, Jon held her close, his left arm and leg over her body, trapping her. Feeling warm after all this time reminded her of home. A nice warm city, the house she often dreamed of - a red door and a lemon tree. But it was not her memories which kept her wake, but rather thoughts of the immediate future. She tried to find a more comfortable position and ended up waking Jon.

"Dany?" He called in a rough voice, even as he blindly kissed her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"It's not nothing." He blindly reached for her face, his fingers brushing her forehead. "Your brows are furrowed, I can tell. Talk to me."

"Just thinking about what waits me."

"Us, you mean? The Northern Lords won't like that I've bent the knee, but I will talk to them. Don't worry."

"I'm riding the Dothraki and the Unsulied through a brutal winter, I lost one of my children and I will fight an enemy who can raise the dead. The Lords are the least of my worries, for we might all die."

"We will fight-"

"What is worse. You and your hero complex. You will throw yourself in the midst of danger with no care for your own life. I've seen it. And I have gotten used to you, Jon Snow."

She was feeling oddly emotional lately. Even now, just thinking about the world without a man she met only a few months ago pained her.

He held her tighter, for he had no words to reassure her of a good outcome. All he had was now.

"Tell me more about your family. Give me happy stories to help me sleep."

And so he started telling her of Arya's mischief until her breathing evened and he closed his eyes, dreaming of a future that could never be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite ideas is the notion that Arya would greatly admire a woman as independent and fierce as Dany and they could become friends, given time. I definitely feel like they robbed us of that, so that's what I'm writing.


	5. Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly apologize for the delay, I had family visiting and couldn't sit down to write for a single minute.

She arrives in Winterfell smiling through her discomfort. It’s not Lady Sansa’s cold attitude nor the Lords and their looks that bother her. On the way, she had thrown up everything she could eat and now she was feeling faint and nauseous, despite her empty stomach. Maybe she was getting sick. As if that was not enough, Bran informing her that Vyserion was being used by the Night King was like a physical blow. Before she knows it, Jon offers her his arm just as she reaches for him. Realizing their situation, she lets go of him quickly, but not enough that Sansa misses it.

It's Jon who shows her to her chambers later, not the Lady of the house.

"This is the warmest room in Winterfell. The castle was built over natural hot springs, I told you. I hope it is warm enough for a Southern girl." He smiles as he turns around to watch her. She has found a seat and is breathing in deeply. He hurries to her. "Dany, are you alright?"

She tells him that she is tired from the trip. She's not used to horses, she lies. She asks for Missandei and he orders a soldier stationed outside her bedroom to call her. He is not leaving her alone like this.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She softly kisses his face as he kneels before her. "You should see your family. They've missed you."

"I will see them again later at dinner. Now I want to see to you."

Missandei arrives and Daenerys asks her to draw a bath.

"You should take one too.  _You smell like horses._ " She whispers the last part.

"I don't remember you complaining last night." He pulls her closer and she smiles. "I'll bathe every day if you want me too."

"Maybe there's a bit of the South in you after all."

\------------------------------

He doesn't come to her at night and it troubles her how much she already misses his weight by her side. The room is nice and warm, despite the chill outside, the bed is comfortable, yet she doesn't sleep half as well as on the boat or the tents with him. Maybe this is how it will be in Winterfell.

She finds him outside after breaking her fast in her chambers and he is playing with a wolf that is as big as him. In fact, the wolf seems to notice her first and stares straight at her even as Jon ruffles his white fur.

"This is Ghost. Do you want to meet him?"

"I've heard so much about him. I hope he likes me."

She approaches them and offers her hand so Ghost can smell it. It's not long until he nudges her hand with his head and she is petting him and laughing as he tries to lick her face.

"Well, he definitely likes you. Too much, I think."

As Jon helps her up, Ghost starts smelling and nudging her stomach. Jon pushes him away.

"Get off her, boy. Find your own Queen."

She truly smiles for the first time since she stepped in this castle.

On a balcony, Arya watches her brother and this Queen, trying to figure out the nature of their relationship.


	6. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's about time I stop tagging this as a drabble collection and own up to the fact that it's becoming a multi-chapter fic. I will create another work to post the other things I've been working on, but this story has taken life inside my mind and I know where I want to take it and how. Chapters won't be very long, that is not my style, but I will try to keep updates closer.
> 
> Also, in case you haven't noticed, English is not my first language. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know.

For the past few days, she has gotten used to Ghost following her around the castle and the grounds. He doesn't go near her dragons when she visits them, but otherwise, he is usually around her and his master has noticed. Last night, Ghost arrived in her room before Jon did.

"I think he's in love with you. He's usually always by  _my_ side." Jon remember Ser Davos mentioning the direwolf didn't leave his side when he died.

She smiles as she approaches him and touches his face. "Are you jealous?" She giggles and he frowns.

"Aye, maybe I am. But he doesn't get to do this."

With his hand on her neck, he pulls her in for a hungry kiss. She doesn't waste time, trying to undo his belt. She misses the heat in the Free Cities, for she would be wearing a simple dress she could easily remove and he would be in far less layers. As he opens her coat, she wonders what he would think of her silk dresses.

Finally free of their many layers, he lays her down on the bed, not bothering to throw off the covers. This room is warm enough¹. As he kisses her neck and touches her breasts, they feel larger than usual in his hands. Maybe she gained some weight here, she definitely needed it. He licks her nipples and blows his warm breath over it, knowing exactly what she likes. He sucks on it softly and moves to the other side, giving it the same attention. She moans, her hips moving against his.

"Jon, please."

She pushes his shoulder down and he goes where she wants gladly. She parts her legs for him and he stops for a second, watching her panting. His fingers spread her open and he dives in, his tongue warm against her core and her fingers entwined in his her, pulling him impossible closer. He loves seeing her like this, out of control, knowing he awakens her fire. He is glad the castle walls are thick as she calls out his name in her pleasure.

Her legs still trembling, she pulls him up and just stares at him. He doesn't move yet, just stares at her with the same wonder as the first time they were together. In her mind, she hears words from a memory far away:  _You must look him in his eyes always. Love comes in at the eyes._ She gasps as he enters her, knowing she has given more than her body to this stranger. She has given him her heart.

She kisses him as he thrusts inside her, her pleasure already building up. But now she wants to give him pleasure, so she pushes at his chest until they switch positions. She puts him back inside her and starts riding him, her hips swaying as his hands caresses her legs, her hands splayed across his chest to give her leverage. He feels hypnotized by the sight of her like this and when he feels his balls tightening, he holds her hips down, pushing up erratically until his seed spills inside her.

 

_That is the first night she dreams of a little girl with dark blonde hair flying as she runs by the sea. The girl running towards a man who is too far away to be seen properly. She turns, big purple eyes looking her way and reaching for her hand. "Come, Mhysa." As she looks down, her stomach is round with child. "Rhaella," the man calls out._

 

She wakes up with her heart pounding. Jon is holding her and Ghost is sleeping by her side, his huge head right next to Jon's hand on her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time ever writing a full smutty scene, so please be gentle.
> 
> ¹ This room is Catelyn's chambers, as described in the first book. It is the warmest room in the Castle. So warm, in fact, that Ned opens the windows in one scene after making love to Catelyn, saying the room is too hot.


	7. I will teach you

"Your Grace, maybe you should talk to him about this."

Missandei is braiding her hair while she breathes deeply, trying to settle the nausea that remains despite her already empty stomach. "There is nothing to talk about."

"You haven't bled, you are nauseous, you had the dream."

"You know it cannot be. The dragon are my only children. Maybe it was just a dream."

As if in answer, Ghost approached her, putting his head on ler lap and nudging the hand on her stomach. She starts petting him.

"you can deny it, but your body speaks otherwise."

"And even if it were true, we are preparing for war. It is not the right time."

Missandei finishes the braid. Maybe she shouldn't push the subject, but she can see that her friend has found love with this Jon Snow. He deserves to share her suspicions, at least. "Let me ask the healers for some tea for the nausea, then."

"No. No one can know."

* * *

Daenerys is in the courtyard, going to visit her dragons when Arya steps in front of her. "We need to talk."

"Good morning, Lady Stark."

"My name is Arya. I am no Lady."

Daenerys smiles at her. "Lead the way."

As they walk alongside one another, Arya wastes no time. "How long have you been in love with my brother?"

The Queen bristles at that. "I don't see how that is your concern."

"Oh, but it is. I need to know if you are carrying another man's bastard or my future nephew or niece."

Daenerys stops in her tracks and stares at the smirking girl. "You know, Jon told me you were impertinent as a little girl."

"So?" She watches the Queen sit on an abandoned cart, but she chooses to remain standing.

"Have you ever been in love, Arya Stark?" She tilts her head. "All my life I’ve known one goal. The Iron Throne. Taking it back from the people who destroyed my family and almost destroyed yours. My war was against them. Until I met Jon. Now I’m here. Half a world away, fighting Jon’s war alongside him. Would you give up your goal for anyone?"

Seconds tick by as they stare at one another until Arya smiles. "Welcome to the family. Can I see your dragons?"

Daenerys laughs as she rises from her spot. "Come with me."

* * *

Drogon and Rhaegal are enjoying the North as much as she is, she can tell even from a distance. Drogon sees her first, watching Arya curiously. The Northern girl is awestruck as she watched Daenerys approach and pet the dragon with red and black scales, much like she once petted Nymeria.

"This is Drogon, that one is Rhaegal. I named them after my brothers."

Arya scoffs. "Is it true you will ride them into battle?"

"Yes, it is where I'm useful."

"Jon won't like it, will he?"

"I am a Queen, Arya Stark. I answer to no one."

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm no one." They both laugh while Daenerys looks at Drogon and he lowers his right wing.

"Come, let me take you on a ride."

 

 


End file.
